Karma, well I guess it kinda sucks hur?
by OceanicWanderer
Summary: Set 8 years after the season 2 "Even if no one else seems to give a damn Fate will always find a way to fix what shouldn't be broken. You of all people should know that snow" Magic baby fic with a few twists. Eventual SwanQueen rated M for dark themes and sexy SQ times
1. Past scars and future battles

**My first SwanQueen fic. Set after season two finale. A magic baby fic with a twist, eventual SwanQueen.(It's a slow build) Rated M for a multitude of reasons. Will have a bit of humour in to cut through the heavy hitting parts.**

**The idea for this story came to me after I heard Fire and Ice by Within Temptation.**

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Seven years, six months, two weeks and three days, it felt like an eternity, especially if you take into consideration the years from the enchanted forest complete with the twenty eight years of time freeze the curse gave her. _'Suppose it could be worse.'_ She peered out of her window nails tapping softly on the sill, taking in the surrounding of her property.

She gasped softly, it had been awhile since she last gazed eyes upon her son, a son she once loved more than anyone or anything in the universe, well still did. She had her reasons for leaving, a year and a half of trying to win him back, saving him from the clutches of Pan, still it wasn't enough for him, for any of them. A lone tear slipped down her right cheeks she moves her hands off of the windowsill and wraps them tightly around herself, her fingers trace over healing scars that cover the tops of her arms. She tracks her sons movements as he gets out of his car, a wide smile gracing his face as he walks over to the passengers side and gracefully opens it, helping the women out.

Her eyes tightly close shut, silently praying to any god who will listen to not let it be the woman she left Storybrooke for. She couldn't deal with that, not today. Not on their birthday. Her thoughts were interrupted as two small children came bounding into her bedroom._ 'Speak of the devils,'_ she thought a wide loving smile gracing her lips as her attention moves from her son to her twin daughters.

"Mommy, mommy!" Her eldest daughter clings tightly to her legs. Her daughters wide brown eyes gleam up at her in excitement.

"What's wrong Kaylee?" Her eyes flick over to her younger daughter, who has a cute little pout on her face.

"Mommy, it's our Birthday!" Megan looks up at her. Her piecing green eyes seem to scan the room for any signs of hidden presents.

"It is?" She plays dumb pretending she's completely forgotten, as she does every year. Both if her daughters glare at her before she smile softly, "well then, it's a good thing I got you these then." She moves over to her bedside table lifts up a tear stained photo and pulls out two birthday cards. "Here you go sweethearts." She hands them each their cards. "Now we have guests so go and open them downstairs or in your and I know it's your birthday but I need you to behave ok?" She looks to Meg when saying the last bit. Out of the two of them Megan was always the one to cause the most trouble, normally dragging her sister along into it.

"Is it Aunty Sandra?" Meg asks excitedly.

"No dear, she's at work." Before she could say it was for the stables, at least she hoped it was.

"Uncle Lilian?" Meg piped out. She shook her head.

"Mommy does own the riding stables." Kay rolls her eyes and glares up at her sister.

Meg pouts for a second, before she speaks. "We'll duh but it's only like 7am. They don't open till 8am cus it's college is back so Macy don't work much." She sticks her tounge out. It was always the same thing each trying to out do the other at everything imaginable, always fighting and bickering and coming to blows at the smallest of things. Which worked well for their school, both of them the top of their class. A small smile touched. '_Just like how me and...'_ A loud knocking at the door broke her train for thought. 'Crap, almost forgot about Henry.' She looks around the room.

"Fuck." She mutters under her breath as the loud sound of two elephants charge down the stairs. She hurries out of her bedroom and onto the landing.

"Ha! I win" she hears Megan gloat as she makes her way down the solid oak staircase. She watches Meg do a small victory dance as Kay just opens the door in the middle of her dance, a small smug grin flashes across her face. As she leans up to her sisters ear and whispers. "But I opened the door."

She smiles brightly up at her mother as a frown appears upon Megan's face. She reaches the bottom of the stairs. She was still unsure what the hell she was even doing. But she knew that today was the day that her world would once again fall apart. The one she worked so hard to build after she left Storybrooke pregnant with twins to move to the Boston outskirts. Mentally cursing her sister for having to work. She stil pondered how her sister had even gotten a degree let alone one at the top of her field lecturing at Harvard. She shook her head, mentally slapping herself bringing her attention back to the impending disaster on the opposite side of the door.

Straightening herself up she opened the door fully , taking in a deep sigh of relief, that the woman with Henry wasn't his mother. And Henry he hadn't even made it to the door. She looked at the woman, taking in a deep breath and clenched her fist that was resting against the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Her eyes look over the petite woman , forcing her best smile.

"My fiancé and I saw this flyer around campus, and were wondering if we could check out your facilities. We have a couple of horses we are looking to board whilst were at college. We started this year. We come from a small town in Maine. So we ideally want one closer to college."

The older woman almost chocks. She takes another look at the young woman , then it hits her. 'Grace, my son is getting married at 18, to Grace. Dear god.' She smiles politely at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gina," she holds her hand out and let's the woman shake it. "I'm Grace." A smile forming at the younger woman's lips.

"Give me a moment to get sorted dear, and I'll be with you shortly to walk you our boarding stables." She closes the door softly before putting on her knee high heeled leather boots, her two daughters, boots already on staring back up at her with two thousand watt smiles plastered on their faces.

"Woot! New horsies!" And before she could stop them they were both out of the door.

She closes her eyes taking a sharp intake of breath, looking into the mirror just by the door she catches a glimpse of herself, no make up, dark circles under her eyes, her hair just bellow her shoulders, longer than what it was. Hell if she had some coloured contacts her son might not even recognise her, the woman at her front door didn't seem to, maybe her world wasn't going to fall apart today after all. Oh who was she kidding, Henry was always a smart kid, besides he lived with her for the first ten years of his life, he'd seen her at her best and her worse.

There was no escaping this, grabbing her riding jacket so she could cover up the wounds to her arms, running an olive skinned hand through her dark chestnut hair, chewing her bottom lip nervously she opens the front door and walks through it closing it softly behind her, wishing she'd have had at least a glass of something strong_. 'Oh well, guess it's time to face the music_.'

* * *

**First chapter is done :3 Next one should up before next week:) hope you all liked it**.


	2. Those phone call blues

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and for those of you who are following. **

* * *

As she tentatively walks down her drive she spots her son on the phone. She could tell by his body language whoever he was on the phone with, he was not best pleased with. Her eyes darted to her daughters who were helpfully keeping young Grace occupied, giving her an opportunity get close enough to Henry, without him seeing her, but far enough away, so she wouldn't be spotted.

"Uh. No, no I have no idea where Emma is." He let a loud aggravated sigh past his lips. "No I have no idea when she's coming home." She notices as he clenches his left fist. "No I do not know why Tyler is at Granny's" shaking his head whilst running his hand through his hair. "I also don't know why she refuses to let anyone in." It was a lie, even after all this time. She still knows her son, his voice is higher than normal, the way his eyes dart to floor. "No, I am certainly not going to call her. She wants time on her own to figure shit out."

She feels the air tense up almost instantly. "I don't know why she's gone with Ruby, I'm not her fucking keeper I'm her SON!" His grip on his phone tightens, his knuckles almost white as his face is a deep red. "Do not EVER say that about her." His tone deep and threatening, an ice cold expression darting along his features. "Now I have to go." His jaw tightens. "No I am not with her." He takes a deep long breath, trying to control his anger. "It's about boarding Regal if you must know." He raises his fists striking the roof if his car. "No, that means I want to fucking ride my horse more than twice a fucking year." He snarls down the phone, if she was honest with herself at this very moment in time she was very much terrified of him. "Though the real world, seems to be a fucking hell of a lot better than staying there for the rest of my fucking life." He takes in a sharp intake of breath. "Even if we did, it would have fuck shit to do with you!" With that he hung up, she was certain if it went on for any longer the phone would have likely been smashed against her drive.

She pivots to face her daughters Grace seemingly enough keeping them occupied. She hears heavy footsteps behind her. Chewing her lip nervously, something she had always done as a child and was punished many a time for doing so, thus making her do so more. She takes two long deep breaths. 'Guess its time to get this over with.' He clears his throat. "Sorry about that, had to take care of something."

She swallows hard before turning found to face him, her eyes taking him in slowly memorising every part of him. "I'm Henry Mills, pleasure to meet you ma'am." She tries to burry the look of shock flashing across her face. Her eyes look up to his, watching all of the emotions dancing across them. 'Hurt, pain, shame, disappointment, anger.'

She closes her eyes unable to look at his emotions any more. Fighting to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, pressing them tightly shut. She turns away from him, before a hand grabs the top of her arm, wincing slightly at the rush of pain hammering through her arm. "Mom?" Her eyes flutter open at the gentleness of his voice. She spins around to face him, her brow eyes glimmering with unshed tears. She pulls back slightly causing him to release his firm but soft grip on the top of her right arm .  
"Henry, I can explain." Before she could continue her daughters come running towards them.

"Hai, I'm Kaylee." She smiles sweetly up at him.  
"And I'm Megan!" A voice pipes up from behind him, as she walks to stand beside her sister, her smile matching her twins.  
She watches Henry's eyes washing over them both, looking down to her watch. Not wanting able to face the questions he will no doubt inevitably have about why the fact her two twin daughters were the spitting image of both her and his mother respectably. Oh no, that was a conversation that would require at least two glasses of whiskey possibly four, with either her elder sister or Hook there for support.

The unmistakable sound of hooves hitting the driveway became ever apparent. She took a step back from the crowd, making her way to figure on horse back. "Hey Aunt Gina, got a call and they're gonna be here before midday, do they suspect anything yet?" She smiled gratefully up at her. Her attention turns to Henry and Grace. "New clients?" She says as she gracefully dismount her horse.  
Regina chuckles softly. "Maybe, but I am going to need a hand. With your mom at work and Hook getting things ready for their party I can't deal with the girls and new clients."  
Her niece laughs quietly. "We'll good luck prying the gruesome twosome away, they seem to be enjoying their new play toys."  
She gives her niece a curious look, before turning round. She took in the sight before her, trying desperately not to laugh. Megan in Grace's arms pointing at random things, whilst Kaylee was tugging at Henry's arms desperately trying to pull him somewhere.  
"We should probably go and save them hur?" She grabbed her nieces horse by the reins walking back to them, her niece in toe.  
"I'm so sorry about that my niece was updating me of some new arrivals we have coming in today. And I do apologise about those two, their overly excited today, it's their birthday." An apologetic smile graced her lips which was matched by both Henry and Grace.  
"It's fine, this one here was pointing out all of the best views and picnic spots around."  
Her hand reaches up and scruffs up Meg's hair. Henry still remaining quiet still trying to process everything.  
"Its a huge place my Aunt has here 25 acres of woodland with a lake and mini waterfall. I'm Macy. Pleasure to meet you both." Her niece holds out her hand, as both go to shake it.  
"If you'd like we can get a couple of horses saddled up and Macy can show you our best trails, we have some for beginners and the more experienced riders." Regina pauses for a moment, allowing them time to mull it over for a moment before continuing. "Then we can tour the stables, and go through our extensive services we offer here and costings." She flashes a genuine smile at them both, noting the delighted expression upon Grace's face.  
"Oh, we'd love that wouldn't we Henry." She flashes him a 'we are going on do this like it or not' look. Regina tries hide a small smile over the look as she watches her son squirm slightly.  
"Umm, uhhrr, yeah." His phone rings, he glances down at it who's calling before he ignores the call and switches his phone off. "It sounds like fun." He turns and faces Regina. "Will you be joining us?"  
She takes a large gulp, looking up at him with a surprised look. "Well I suppose, if you'd like." She looks to Henry, who nods.  
"I wouldn't of asked if not." He smiles softly at her before continuing. "Besides I'm sure you know a lot more about this place since your the owner."  
"And we can show them all our best spots!" Megan chips in still attached to Grace. Kaylee's eyes light up at the thought. She caves, between her daughters and Macy she doubts Henry will ask too many questions. She turns to her niece. "If you don't mind taking this fellow back and pulling out the Henderson's three , get them saddled up both yourself and our guests and if we're not the get Swan ready for me, you wouldn't mind riding with one of the girls do you, since." She trailed off.  
"No Aunt Gina it's fine." She smiles softly before mounting a mustang called Spider. "I'll see you all in a few." She spoke as she rode off towards the stables.  
"Follow me and I'll take you there." She began to follow after her niece before something stopped her.

"May I have a quick word?" She closed her eyes, before forcing a small nervous smile.  
"Of course Henry." She stood still for a moment, "Grace if you want to follow the girls they'll show you where to go." She watched as Grace gave him an odd look, flashing a smile at her, before giving her a reassuring look, taking it as a sign everything was ok she followed after the girls.

"What's going on Mom?" He pauses grabbing her arm, letting go as she winces once more. His eyes narrow. "You know that's the second time today you've done that."  
"Why do you even care Henry? Not like I mattered to you once we got back. You had your perfect little family back, no need to be associated with me anymore." She notices the flinch of her words and lets out a cold hearted laugh. "Oh? Trouble in paradise? What, the great Neal Cassidy not all he's cracked up to be?" Her eyes become an even more soulless brown than their normalcy.  
She watches her sons reaction, "is that why its Mills still? Wow, he really must be some kind of scumbag that you'd rather be associated with the evil queen, than your own fucking father." He laughs at her.  
"You know it took me awhile to figure your behaviour out mom." He smirks at her. She raises an eyebrow up at him.

"You lash out when you get corned, when your hurt, you hide behind whatever façade you can that will draw the attention from what's on a persons mind so they react to what's being said. I care because I still love you. I was pissed beyond words. When you left everyone pretty much forgot you existed. The only people to care was Belle and Ruby. Ma acted like she couldn't even remember you, Snow just changed the subject, David wouldn't even look at me. And Gold looked constantly guilty. And I regret every day till you left, hell I don't even know when you left, but I can't take it back. But I didn't hear anything from you, no card at Christmases or my birthdays, I assumed you didn't care."

Her voice was cracking. "And now?"

"And now I don't know what to think. Kaylee is the spitting image of you mom. And Megan, is almost a carbon copy of Emma. I don't know what happened on that ship I'm not even going to guess. But somehow you ended up carrying her children. And that is why you left, considering her behaviour towards you. I also know you'll explain it to me at some point when your ready. I just wanted to let you know mom I get it and I understand your reasons for leaving. And you have a sister?"

A gratefulness washes through her. "Mhmm, Cassandra. She's six years older than me. She left ... well was more banished by Cora, when she was 14. She spent two whole months trying to break through the barrier mother placed around our house, before I told her to go, I'd be fine, I at least had my father to protect me from her."  
He looked curiously up at her as they started making their way to the stables. "You had different fathers?"

"Mhmm, my mother and Rumple were an item, mother fell pregnant before she ripped out her heart. She never broke her deal to Rumple. She used a spell to hide Cass from him, he still has no clue about her. I never told him."

"I won't either mom, nor am I going to tell Emma. That's your decision mom." Her eyes falling to the floor at the mention of her name.

"How, how is she anyhow?" The hurt and concern evident in her voice.

"She's uhm, she's not good if I'm honest, really not good. She's about as bad as you appear to cept," he pauses taking time to consider what to tell his mother. "Cept she's not beating herself up over the past. Just the present. Her and Neal's sons not typing so well. Neal's kinda taking it out on mom. I'm not sure what happened between them but she left Tyler with Granny, and took off."

she gave a puzzling look at him. "Not with Snow and David?"

He shakes his. "You don't even want to go there mom. Their relationship has been falling apart ever since, well ever since you left really. Snow kept pushing towards Neal. I think she eventually caved. I haven't seen her happy since we were on the Jolly Roger. But I really don't want to discus my mom, that's between you two." He smiles softly up at her.

"I get that Henry I do. Anyhow we're here now let's just enjoy the scenery. David taught you to ride?"

"Mhmm," Henry paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Guess we will be keeping to the beginner trails then." A large smirk floats across her lips as they both enter the stables, Smiling at everyone, her eyes falling onto the already saddled up horses, both Macy and Grace standing by their chosen horses, Kaylee standing with Macy, Megan was next to Regina's horse Swan. "lets get this show on the road shall we?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be fun times on the trail. Should be up in the next few days. So stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**I apologise for any mistakes. I'm writing this up on my iPod. Auto correct is a total pain, with no undo function. .**


	3. Proposals and horses

**Heres the next chapter, it was kinda a tough one to write I have the next chappie going through my head. Thank you all for your reviews.**

**All mistakes are mine and Ippys (iPod). I'm currently working on getting a photo up for this fic .**

**I'd also like to say that everything will become much clearer through the next three or four chapters, the title name will be nearer the ending and will too be explained cause we all know that swearing infront of kids when Regina's around wont be a good thing x3. **

**Hope you all enjoy it the next installment:3 **

* * *

They had barely gotten out of the stables before the arguing had begun, it was nothing new to Regina or Macy, but their other two companions seem rather puzzled and amused by it.

"We should show them the lake in the woods first." Her daughter spoke from behind her. "No, no the old oak tree, it's been there for like centuries. Mommy says its one of the oldest trees on the entire east coast."

"You only wanna go there so you can go to your stupid tree house." Kaylee quips in.

"It's not stupid, you're just jealous because you don't have one."

"So! I don't want one, I have a better hideout by the lake anyhow."

"Haha, only because you can't climb!"

"I can too!" She looks adorable when she begins pouts.

"Cannot, last time you tried you fell flat on your butt! You didn't get even two feet off the ground Kay!"

Regina turns her head to look at Megan, and then to Kaylee, "if you two keep this up I'll turn around to go back home and I will cancel your party tonight."

"But mommy!" They both shout together at her.

"How about we take the bridal path to the eastern side of the property and if we have time we can visit the lagoon." Macy suggests with a wirily smile.

Regina's eyes widen at the mention of going to the lagoon. "I don't know Macy, the lagoon is rather far away, besides its nothing compared to the lake."

"Are you kidding aunt Gina? The lake has nothing on the lagoon. Just because you don't like. It's one of the most popular places to go on the property, popular with couples, even has witnessed a few proposals over the years." The dreamy romantic tone of her voice almost makes Regina want to vomit.

Her whole body visibly tenses at the mentioning of proposals. She'd even been asked to help plan a couple of them, to which she politely declined, instead passing then over to her niece who had been more than willing to give them a helping hand.

"Oh we would just to see it, I'm sure that's not al that bad Gina?" She flashes Grace her best fake smile. It had been awhile for Regina since she needed to use her mayoral tricks, she was glad that they weren't too rusty.

The group stayed relatively quiet for the next few minuets as they were ever encroaching upon the dreaded lagoon.

"So where did you two learn to ride?" Regina's asks them.

"My grandfather taught us, my ma doesn't like to ride nor does my grandmother much, she had an incident with one when she was a small girl."

A small smirk flashes across her lips. 'Should have just let it kill her, would have saved a hell of alot of problems.'

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I had a similar problem with my first horse, but I got back on him. I had for a good many years before he sadly died."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry to hear that. You must have been devastated."

"It was hard for me, I lost my father not long after."

"That's truly terrible. I remember how I felt when I lost my mom, then my father."

The melancholy tone in Grace's caused Regina to look back down at Swan. There what not many things in her reign that she regretted, but leaving Grace without her father was one of them. No matter how badly Jefferson had fucked her over, it wasn't her fault

"Yes, loss affects us all at some point, I lost my mother tragically ten years ago. My mother took it quiet badly, she's never truly gotten over her."

She watches as Henry trots beside Grace and takes her hand and squeezes it gently .

"So what's so special about this lagoon anyhow Macy? How come mommy's never taken us to see it before?" Megan asks giving her mother an odd look from behind her.

"It's just around the corner here, so you can see it for yourself Megan, and I suppose you'll have to ask her why." Macy pauses before she halts her horse. "We'll need to dismount, it's only accessible by foot." She heard Macy say, she didn't want to, she hated this spot for good reason.

She'd visit it occasionally when she was drunk. It was the only way she could handle viewing the lagoon. Now it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. She carefully dismounting Swan, then carefully wrapping her arms around her daughter, pulling her down from her pure white horse. She takes a hold of her daughters hand and begins to follow the rest of them.

As the gang approach the secluded lagoon, she knows why everyone will be wondering why she protested do much against coming here. The views were spectacular. They just brought back far too many memories. Ones that had just seemed to be discarded and buried, it felt like nothing had matter. She regrets never asking why, what went wrong, how did she seem to have everything, then be left with nothing.

"Omg it's so beautiful." She hears Grace gasp as she takes in the beautiful vista.

"You should see it at night, it's beauty is magnified tenfold." Macy's voice oozing a mesmerising tone.

She winces at the mention of the place engulfed by the night, 'Yeah, beautiful.' She thinks as her mind wanders back without permission. She'd spent ages trying to forget, but her mind, or moreover her heart didn't seem to allow her to.

* * *

~*~flashback~*~

"Gina, Gina wake up." Emma shakes her softly before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. "Come on now beautiful rise and shine."

A hand rises and softly tries to swat her away. "Go way." The sleeping form groans annoyingly.

"I have to show you something Regina, I promise you it's worth it." Her voice laced with excitement and love.

"Aren't you meant to be on guard duty Emma?" The brunette rises awkwardly and brushes herself off.

"Well yes, I found it as I was doing a perimeter search. It's close enough we'll here if something goes down, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen to them?" She takes her girlfriends hand and begins to lead her to the spot.

"Emma, this is Neverland anything or anyone could attack, and since I haven't ever been to Neverland I'm a little out if my comfort zone."

"Uhg, stop worrying for once Regina, hold on we're almost here." She pushes aside a tree branch, allowing Regina to walk past. A wide smile forms on her face. "Now close your eyes Regina."

She's met with an annoyed eye roll. "Just trust me beautiful, or I'll do it for you." Her voice going gets lower and deeper. It sends shivers throughout Regina's body.

"Oh really Miss Swan?" Her lips curling slightly at the edges of her lips as she speaks. She feels slim hands wrap around her waist, as softly lips gently scrape over her neck.

"Mhmm." Emma's hands move sensually move up her body, a soft sigh escaping from Regina's lips as she presses her body against her lovers. As hands cover her eyes, and lips graze against her ear, she lets out soft groan, a pout forming on her lips. "Now walk forward Madame mayor."

They walk a few steps forwards, she can feel something long brushing against her legs either reeds or long grass. Then the hands peel themselves from her eyes revealing the secluded lagoon, fireflies darting just overhead as the luminescence from the moon above dances off of the water, almost lighting the lagoon up magically.

"See, told you it was worth it my love."

She takes her hand pulling her into her.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are my Emma." Her hands lovingly cup her face as she pulls her down to her lips, her tongue tracing the blondes lower lip asking for entrance.

She feels Emma moan against her lips as her strong hands grab tightly at her ass and pulling her ever closer, as she parts her lips for her. Teeth biting down firmly on the invading tongue, as Emma's violently caresses the trapped tongue. Regina's loud moans engulf the nights air as their heat and magic from their bodies irradiating around them, flashes of blue and purple lighting up the lagoon surrounding them.

Emma's hands run themselves up along Regina's back, grasping at her sides. She pulls back a bit and takes a breath of air before she takes Regina by the hand and leads her to a spot under a near by tree next to the waters edge. She sits down and pulls her down into her lap, before taking her lips briefly, before she places a finger over Regina's swollen lips.

"I brought you here for a reason Regina, now let me speak, please." She pleads for to listen. She smiles widely against her finger. "Firstly, I need for you to know just how much I indeed love you Regina. I know I'm not a romantic, or have away with words such as yourself, so the say a picture is worth a thousand words. So Regina I'm giving you a picture to remember forever, and a few words to caption it. I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know I want to be with you when it does. Forever and always. You are mine Regina, you have my heart and have done for a long time now. I'm sorry that it has taken you to die almost twice and our sons kidnapping to make me say this to you. I was going to wait till we were home to do this, but when I found this spot, I knew, I knew now was the time. No other moment will be as perfect as this." Regina could feel hot tears rolling din her cheeks as she presses her body against her lovers, as Emma's arms wrap tightly around her, kissing her lovingly before breaking the kiss to continue.

"So secondly, Regina Mills, the queen and keeper of my heart and soul, will you make the happiest woman in any world, and marry me?"

She looks at her dead in the eyes as she speaks, her beautiful brown eyes glisten from the tears falling from them. Her heart feeling as if its about to explode any second. Yet her normal sharp tongue seems dead, her muscles unable to move. She opens her mouth, no words come out, only her smile widens her pearl white teeth glittering in the moonlight. Emma pulls out a ring from her pocket made of a few of the small flowers that grow by the lagoon and slips it onto her finger, before her soft lips graze over it there, before she brings them up to capture her speechless queens wide smiling lips.

Their magic, thicker than it had ever been. Emma's hands begin to tug longingly at her top, before slipping under it her soft cold hands gliding over Regina's warm olive skin, shivering at the coldness of her fiancées hands. Regina could not recall a time she had ever felt such pure bliss, or so safe and loved for her entire life. She knows she'd surely treasure this moment for the rest of her life till her last dying breath. She whimpers softly against Emma's mouth. "Yes."

~*~ End flashback ~*~

* * *

She felt a hand upon her back. "Mom, are you ok?" She froze, much like she did that night. Unable to speak or to move, she could feel her checks were warm, her eyes feeling puffier than usual. 'I'm crying, fuck I'm crying.' Her eyes shoot up, her legs suddenly finding themselves.

She pushes past them all and runs. She needs to escape to get away. She has to before she looses it, hell she already has lost it, if it was even there to begin with. That night was the best night of her life. She realises she's at her favourite spot of the hole property, a large apple tree, must have been there for a hundred or so years, if not more so. She collapses underneath it, realising all of tears. She cannot remember the last time she had cried so hard. Her sobs echoing all around her, as the sorrow and pain engulfs her shattered heart. She hears the soft sound of footsteps, she can't quite make out who it is, her vision is so blurry, the person sits down beside her a wraps their arms tightly around her pulling her close to them. As her head hits their chest she recognises the smell of son. Her whole body trembles against his as her crying deepens.

"Mom what is wrong? Please talk to me, is it to do with the lagoon?" She peers into to his deep longing eyes pleading with her to let him in. So she does, she's too tired to even try, her walls fell a long time ago, and her so carefully well constructed façades lay broken along side her walls. It was safe to say Regina Mills was well and truly broken. Her whole entirety on show for the world to see, she began to bear her soul to a son she'd left behind all those years ago.

"We were together Henry." She paused slightly allowing him to let it sink in before continuing. "She actually proposed to me one night on Neverland at a lagoon, it looks a lot like the one here, but a thousand times more beautiful. It was a magical night Emma found it whilst doing a perimeter search. Everything between us was perfect. Emma was getting the hang of her magic. we worked as if we were in sync. I wish I went wrong, or maybe she didn't love me after all. I don't know, everything fell apart when we came home, and Neal was there waiting at the docks. She slept in that morning because you were so excited about going through the portal and returning home. She was up half the night holding my hair back as I puked my guts out. Next time I saw her she brushes past me like she doesn't even know who I am into Neal's arms. God,I was on that deck for four hours collapsed on the floor. Hook picked me up, walked me home." She don't even bother to try to hide her tears from, normally she would not think of breaking infront of anyone, but lately it just all seemed to be happening so easily.

"I had three options of what to do. I could either stay and let my jealousy and hatred turn me into the evil queen again. I could rip out my heart like my mother did. Or I could run to a place there was no magic. So I decided to run. I stayed in town for a couple of week before I got word from Cass, that she got offered a job teaching at Harvard along with a hefty research grant, so she and her daughter moved from Germany. I found an old property that would be big enough for myself and the baby. Hook came with me to make sure I was ok, he's saved my life a couple of times, he forced to make me look at who I've become. You asked me earlier what was wrong with my arm. How about I show you."

Her hands shacking heavily as she carefully removes her jacket, and slips off her silk top, leaving her scars visible for the whole world to see. Her right arm had 4 deep marks that appeared to be fairly deep. Her left arm as the one that saw the most damage, she had six long cuts that went from the top of her shoulder to just above her elbow each on a different direction. Henry caught a glimpse of a scar just above her left wrist.

"You did this to yourself?" His eyes shimmer with worry and guilt. "Why?"

A small sad smile curls at the edges of her lips. "It's simply really dear, sometimes it's was just to take the pain away from what I feel in my heart. I can barely even look at Megan sometimes. That's a reason of a few of them. This one." She moves her fingers above the one on her left wrist. "This I did when I heard your patents were getting married. Hook found me, that's when he decided to get me out of Storybrooke, away from the two of then shoving their relationship down my throat every few seconds. I'm not proud of what I've done any of it. I'm sorry I left you Henry I truly honestly am." She feels strong arms wrap around her pulling her close to her son. "I'm sorry what happened to you mom. I never stopped loving you, you know?"

A genuine smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "Nor did I Henry, nor did I." She clears her throat as she reaches up to dry her tear stained cheeks. "Now we should get back, I have alot to do later to prepare for the twins birthday, not to mention I have to make sure Hook gets everything I asked him to get." She lifts herself off of her son's lap and begins dusting herself off before helping her son up.

Her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket, she rolls her eyes as she looks at the caller ID, "speak of the devil." She mutters under her breath before answering it. "What can I do for you, Hook?"

* * *

**Next couple of chapters will be Emma centric. And will be up by the end of the week and will explain more about what's up with her. :3**


	4. Pirates, princess and piñatas

**Finally, the cover is completed along with the next chapter, thanks for all the follows and favourites. I've been kind of fanfic stalking this fic. I'm shocked at the amount if views. keep the comments coming, I love to hear your thoughts.**

**this fic swaps between Hooks pov and Emma's. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

He takes one look at the neat, tidy long, and oh so very vague list he'd been given for collecting birthday supplies. Before he reaches into his pocket takes out his phone and speed dials Regina.

"Hey love, do half of theses things on your bloody list actually exist?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out hook. It is after all just a list of items required for a girls birthday party. And yes, I can assure you everything on that list. Does indeed exist."

He can tell by her tone, something has been upsetting her.

"Well don't blame me if its wrong love."

And with that, she hangs up the phone.

"Hmm," he glances down at it. Her words from earlier were not to stray from the list, at any cost. "Piñata? What the fuck is a piñata?" he ponders for a second or two.

"Can I help you sir?" A young friendly shop assistant asks him. He thinks for a moment or two. Trying to bite his old pirate tongue, she was certainly his type. But his family was counting on him not to screw it up by being arrested for sexual harassment or assault.

"I'm searching for party things for my niece's birthday party. My sister has burden me with the task, work aye?"

The woman offers him an odd look before pointing him to the children's toys isle. Well more like giving him directions. 'This place is harder to navigate than the fucking seas of the enchanted Forrest and Neverland combined.' He grumbles to himself. He wondered how people can even manage in this world sometimes, though he had to admit the place had its perks. After 10 minuets, and another to assistants late and two wrong turns to the alcohol isle. And he'd be certain to tell Regina, that someone had accidentally placed the alcohol goods in his cart, without his knowledge. He found it, he was however unsure how he was able to miss it as the bloody thing was about the size of Neverland. And had about as many screaming kids running up and down its isle.

He finds the girls section, and his eyes widen in fear. The entirety of the party stuff is chocked full of Disney crap. Princess tiaras, fairy wands, masks, ears, even outfits. This was quickly becoming a fucking nightmare for him. Regina refused to let the girls watch any Disney princess crap, as one it was total bullshit. And two she found it very offensive the whole idea and very loosely based one sided half truths, but eventually caved. They had tried to watch Snow White once. It almost ended with Regina breaking the tv into pieces. They had watched sleeping beauty and beauty and the beast. Which had Regina constantly pissing herself laughing through out it all. They did all like a couple of them, the modern ones were defiantly the best, even he himself found brave to be enjoyable, and reminded him of much of the girls. So he decides to say fuck it and starts placing princess gift bags, pens and all the other stuff into his cart. "Ohh, tiaras." It wasn't really the girls thing, but it was their birthday, they deserved to be treated like they actually were.

"Wow Hook, didn't take you for a tiara type of guy." His eyes widen at the sound of the unmistakable voice. 'Fucky, fuck, fuck!' He turns to face her. 'Double fuck, Swan and the fucking wolf girl.'

"Ahh Swan, what are you doing so far away from home, I'm surprised to find you here with out mommy or daddy dearest by your side. They finally let the grown daughter out of their sights?" He tries to keep most of the venom out from his voice. He hears her snarl.

"That's none of your business Hook."

"Which part love? And if you're just gonna stand there and insult me, kindly fuck the hell off. I stuff I need to do."

She chuckles softly, "wow someone's seems whipped wouldn't you say Ruby?"

The wolf girl just smiles and nods her head in response.

"Hardly love, just looking out for family, someone has to aye, since you kicked her ass to the kerb." He mutters the last part under his breath, the turns and walks off.

* * *

Fuck, this wasn't how she wanted this to go, she'd been shopping to get something for Tyler, Boston seemed promising, had all he would need, and she could afford it. Plus it was close enough to her family, well friends. So maybe it wouldn't be like the paed's centre at Hopkins, but it would suffice.

Running into Hook for her was a good thing, for her at least. She had so many questions, that needed answers and he was the only person who could well possibly would help. Her parents and Rumple had all refused. Henry didn't know all that much more than her. He told her contrary to her believe she woke only 2 days after she was knocked unconscious, unlike the 3 weeks her mother had told her, and she knew her mother was the one lying to her.

"Killian wait!" She runs after him and grabs ahold of his arm. She winces in pain as she uses her plastered arm to grab ahold of him. She watches him looking over her, regretting the fact she left her jacket in the car. Her bruises along her arms and collar bone peaked out from under her top. Emma Swan wasn't normally the subconscious type, but his eyes seemed to bore into her soul, his look makes her feel uncomfortable, she adjusts herself ready for his continued onslaught.

"What do you fucking want love?" He snarls loudly at her. Emma bites her lower lip softly, before she takes a long, sharp intake of breath.

"I...I need to know what happened in Neverland." She pauses before continuing, her voice lower than before, a deep pleading creeps into her tone. "I don't remember any of it."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "So you don't remember you and Regina...?" There was that name again. Regina. Henry had often asked about a woman by that name, anyone memory that seemed to contain that woman, seemingly seemed to be erased. It annoyed her greatly, as did the fact no one else around town seemed to give a fuck regarding her and her apparent sudden disappearance.

"I do not know anyone by the name Regina, how many more times to I need to tell people of this?!" Her eyes fell to the floor.

"But?" His tone was soft and oddly calming.

"I feel as though I should. Henry had shown me photos of her. This beautiful, loving woman who cared for him for so long. But I still can't remember her face. Nor can I remember any memories about her from my entire time of being in Storybrooke or in Neverland. And everyone seems to be I'm agreement I'm better off not remembering. The only ones who cared she was gone was Henry and Belle." She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

"So why not just ask the crocodile or your parents?"

She sighs frustratedly. "I did and I know they're lying to me, I just... I just don't know why. The only other people who where there are you and this Regina chick right? And since I have no clue who she even is that just leaves you."

He raises an eyebrow. She was thankful for the fact in place of his hook was a prosthetic hand. "So your stalking me, in Boston?"

"No, I'm here for my son Tyler ok? He's really sick and well Storybrooke doesn't have much in away to help him. And magic doesn't seem to be working either."

"I'm sorry to hear about your kid, love. And I'd really love to help you, but I'm not sure you'd even believe half of what I told, or if I'm even aloud to tell you, because its not mine to tell."

'Fuck, not hook too.'

"Omg, they've gotten to you too haven't they, my parents, fuck this shit!"

"Look love it's not your patents, but I have to protect my family." He hands her a piece torn paper with his number on it to her. "Call of you need anything love, I need to run this by someone before I can tell you anything, but I might not be able to give you all the answers."

She releases a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. "Thank you, this means a lot to me hook, it truly does. Anything is better than what I currently have." She suddenly felt lighter than she has done in years. She grabs a giant apple off of a near by shelf. "Hey Hook?"

He turns to face her, as she throws the giant apple at him.

"The fuck is this for Swan?"

"It's a piñata, your welcome, good luck with the ." She smiles softly at him, before walking away.

* * *

Oh, this was bad. Mega bad. What made it worse was the pair of them were both complete. It was easy for him to place the blame all upon Swan, she did after all leave Regina, but now, he was beginning to think there was something more sinister going on. Before he took Regina from Storybrooke he always thought something was slightly off before, but he was no sorcerer , and Regina was dealing with pregnancy hormones coupled with a broken heart, and the croc would hardly of helped if it had been magically induced,as it would of been him who created the potion, and Cora well she was well and truly dead. And Cass, would of needed to come to Storybrooke, which he knew unless she truly had too, she would never do, as it would risk uncovering the fact that rumple was her long list father. Or she would possibly end up levelling the town, being the daughter of the dark one and the queen of hearts, she was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

He'd talk this over with Cass before he brought it to Regina, he didn't want her to get her hopes up only to be shattered again. He shock his head, before turning back to the shelves piled full of party gear. 'Ah fuck it.' Regina had given him her card, he began to stick handfuls of stuff into the cart, at least this way Regina couldn't get pissy about getting the wrong things, it was a plan that could surely not fail him. The grand total came to a whopping $245.69, having only one more stop before heading back to the ranch.

* * *

The rest of the car journey back to the hotel was spent in silence, Ruby had barely said 5 words to her since they left Walmart, the whole conversation was going through her head. If he was protecting someone then that person must of been Regina. She was the only person left. A thousand odd scenarios were running through her head about what had occurred she'd always wondered what had happend after she realised Snow was lying to her. Her thoughts wander to her son. Her right hand running along the length of her pale blue cast. Neal had broken it after an argument about Tyler not being his, which was impossible. Yes she'd cheated on him on her hen night, but it would have been impossible to conceive a child with a woman, especially outside of Storybrooke. But cheating was cheating, he crossed a line when he went for Tyler. She should if listened to Henry sooner. She always found it strange that her mother had always kept pushing them together, even after all she knew about him, after the way he treats Emma, Snow insisted she stay with him to make it work. Like it was duty as the princess, as divorces weren't aloud in their world. Except this wasn't their world. No this was her world they had sent her to it to save them, but now she was the one who needed to be saved. If her parents didn't get it or like it, then so be it. She would not raise her son, surrounded by liars, and abusers. She had spent her own childhood living in that fear, she'd already let her eldest son see too much of that world. This was her new start, but to start a new, she needed closure from the past. And that was what only Hook could give her. Away from Storybrooke was her world, she knew the rules. And how to play by them. Here her son would be safe and away from magic. That was her plan, move back to Boston, divorce Neal, and find Regina, if Hook wouldn't provide her with what she needed, at least she would have a starting point. The old familiar light that once shone in her eyes, that had disappeared for so long came back with a vengeance. 'Oh yes, Emma Swan was back!'

* * *

**Next chapter is the Girls birthday party, and a lot of Neal bashing from Henry, so stay tuned, I'd love to your thoughts so far and what's possibly going on. :3**


	5. Revelations to behold

**First off, thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. A few questions that were raised from them, will be answered in the next few chapters, Regarding Tyler's conception anyhow. I can't wait to write them they will explain an awful lot And have a few flashbacks.**

**I'd love to hear your ideas for chapters, although I have the basic plot written, and a few chapters here and there, I don't have every chappie worked out.**

**I will also be heading to Storybrooke in about 5 chapters time before our two lovely ladies, a mad pirate, super~charged witch burst into town. **

**But regarding Tyler's age, it's mentioned in this chapter. I've had to split this chapter up into two as this one is currently 4k+ it has a lot of character building and introduces Cassandra a bit. PoV changes are marked by the line breaks.**

**All mistakes are mine, and Ippy's. (the iPods annoying auto correct function)**

**I don't own any references to other tv shows or games mentioned in this fic. I simply blame it on the fact I watch waaay too much tv, and over played Skyrim far too much. **

* * *

He glances over at the clock on the dash of his car, almost 11am. Fuck sake. He was meant to pick Cass up at 11, and he was a good 20mins from the university, and he still had yet to collect the girls birthday gifts. He sends a quick text to Cass, before racing out of Walmart.

He was thankful that Cass was the exact opposite of Regina, most of the time. You piss them off enough, you can definitely tell they're sisters. He was also thankful as to the fact Cass didn't give a crap about schedules and keeping to them, where as Regina had Literally had their entire days planed out. Pick Cass up from work at 11:00, be back at home by 11:40, lunch at 12:00, begin fixing the house and stables up at 12:30, be finished by 15:45, for when guests start to arrive. Horses will be arriving at 16:30. Party ends at 18:00.

**Beep, beep.**

A text flashes up onscreen from Cass:

_Hurry the fuck up! My feet hurt and there's a bunch of guys having eye sex with me :/ I won't be held responsible for my actions. Omfg I sooo want your hook atm so u can shove it up his ducking ass!_

**Beep, beep**

_I, so I can shove it Fucking ass, stupid piece of auto correct trash!_

**Beep, beep**

_Help! Like seriously help! I'm being hit on atm by one of my students! Like wtf? Uhh I hate wearing this crap! I look like a ducking preppy princess. And no princess jokes..._

**Beep, beep**

_Hmmmm can you remove auto correct from Hippies?_

Hewas about two minuets away from the campus, pissing himself laughing, from imagining her in a duck outfit with a princess tiara on, in a ball gown, smashing her iPhone against a wall. He turned into the campus, just in time to put the poor woman out of her misery and quite possibly save her phone.

* * *

She hears the familiar car pull up along side her. The tall long haired brunette woman, in 4inch jimmy cho heels, a pencil skirt that lay an inch above her knees, a leather jacket, covering up a silk button down top, with Gucci reading glasses resting atop of her head. "What in the actual fuck took you so long?" She opens the car door and tosses the Prada bag onto the back seat. She flashes a deadly glares at him. "Something funny?"

"You look nice today love." He says with a smirk.

"Oh screw you, apparently my 'work' isn't good enough to sell itself, oh no, so I had to dress like a high class fucking geekafied escort, because I'm a woman. Did anyone else where a skirt? Nope. Just me."

"And how much did they donate?"

"That's besides the point, I still don't see why I have to dress like my sister to get what I need."

"Did.."

"By what I meant by that is I'm a whole freaking foot taller than Regina, so her clothes make me look like a high class hooker. Regina does not look like one and if you tell her I said as such, I swear to the gods, I will spam send all the photos of you in Regina's 'evil queen' get up, global, you my dear kinda adopted bro, will be viral."

He growls loudly, "that's so not fair, you know how the girls gets sometimes, they're fucking scary as shit."

"Your point? Anyhow why the fuck are you so late man?"

"I ran into someone."

She takes off her jacket, and tosses it into the back seat. Getting a glimpse of the magnitude of party gear donning the backseat. "Jesus fuck Hook!, so who the hell you run into that made you wanna buy out the entirety of Walmart's party lines? Gina's gonna fucking flip her lid, though on the plus side she's set for the girls parties for the rest if their life's."

"Emma Swan."

"Well fuck, I got a text from Gina about half an hour ago saying we got two more coming. Apparently Henry and his girl dropped by acquiring about stables. You think it's a coincidence they show up together?"

She studied his facial expressions.

"I don't know Cass, we can always have a word with the kid. But something hit me about the conversation I had with her, she doesn't remember any of Neverland or anything about Regina at all. It's all gone, she wants me to fill in some of the gaps."

"Her whole entire memory of her is just gone?"

"It appears so, I mean I don't think she's lying, not by her reaction she gave. You know of anything that can cause it?"

"I know of three things that can, neither of them are good things. Once we talk to the kid, we'll re-assess the situation, but regardless we do not tell Regina."

"Understood love."

Well fuck, whichever way this turned it was going to end in misery for someone. Hell she half a mind to go to the fucked up town and seriously look into mind-fucking a few people, it could be fun. It had been a while since she'd last used magic, it was the reason she was currently in this world and unlike her sister she didn't need to cast half of the magical realms in order to escape.

She had the help of ancient old world magic that meant she was able to escape the last realm she was in with her wife and unborn child. She could feel her magic coursing through her veins, as her fingers sparkled a deep violet twinge as her eyes glow the colour of her unique magic. She wasn't as naive as those from Storybrooke, she knew damn well magic did in fact exists beyond those illusive borders, it was just accessed differently even more so than what was needed in Storybrooke according to her sister, and a lot of the times subconsciously. It in fact didn't take too much effort.

She'd lived in Germany for the first 12 years of coming to this realm, one supposedly without magic, the one she had come from was meant to be without it also, it was truly amazing how all of the realms were somehow connected either by relics or stories.

Ever since she'd been forced by her mother to leave home (well after trying to rip out your own mothers heart, whom was torturing your younger sister who was only seven years old. Who then had placed an enchantment at round the family home, so neither Regina could get out or Cass could get in, because she was unable to rip out Cassandra's due to her daughter being the product of true love, between two of the most powerful sorcerers to ever grace their lands. And after 3 months of trying to break it down she finally listened to Regina's pleas, and reluctantly left.) at the young age of 13 she had been realm hopping ever since.

she'd met her wife in an ancient land full of magic, she certainly missed Tamerial even learnt the ancient way of the voice, she'd visited oz, a few gods and deadra planes, the wessen realm was one supposedly meant to be without magic, but her very magic was what allowed her to see the wessen, without being one herself.

Over the years she had found herself missing her homeland, wishing she could have shared all of her adventures with her sister, the only reason she had left her was because she thought her father Henry would of protected her, how wrong she had been when tales of a dark curse reached her ears. How the evil queen had cast it to take away everyone's happy endings. No-one else had ever been able to read between the lines quite as successfully as Cassandra.

Her magic once again crackling within her fingertips. She shock her head. She had made a promised her late wife, not to use magic for revenge and she knew Regina would never make her break that promise to her.

She turns her attention back onto her thoughts of tonight running over a quick plan in her head. They would need to interrogate the lad, without him realising, even if it was just to gage how he feels about everyone.

The car pulls up outside of a hunting shop, she flashes a puzzled look over to Hook, then the realisation hits her. "You haven't even picked up their presents yet? Jesus fuck man." She undoes her seatbelt then begins to remove her shirt, revealing a skintight wife beater, then removes her hair from its tightly woven bun, reaching over to the back seat to grab her jacket, still shaking her head at the magnitude of accumulated goods.

They both walk into the shop, glancing at the amount of weaponry on display. That was the weirdest thing of all about this realm, the was like a fucking armoury in every single town, city, village you went to. And not crappy weapons either, most places contain a great number of pieces that would be called works of art. You'd be lucky to even find one place in any realm that workmanship would be a work of art, and then, most of it was kept for royalty or given by royalty, but here anyone could buy an exquisite piece of weaponry that had exceptional accuracy.

"Ahhh Mr Killian, Ms Cassandra, I take it your here for the little ones bows?" A sweet smile graces her own lips as she addresses the shop owner, who was an old friend she'd met once in another world, she'd help bring his family to this one to escape persecution. "We are indeed, how's the family?"

"They're very well thank you for asking, let me get them for you, if I must say so myself, they came out exceptional."

"I'm sure they did, I'm well aware of you skills in making superb weaponry." She still had her katana like sword he had once made for tightly locked up on display at her home she shares with Regina and her girls.

He returns a few moments later with two massive boxes, he lays then down gently on the counter, lifting the kids exposing the true beauty. Inside of them lay two modern archery bows. One a pearl pale blue, with the most elegant purple swirl scroll detail, with the name Megan running along the grip, in the most perfect scroll font. The other was pearl lilac, with a beautiful blue floral scroll, with the name Kaylee running along the grip. Each bow matching perfectly the personalities of each of the girls. They both knew the pair of them were going to absolutely love them.

"These are exquisite, Leonard they're going to love them." They box then up carefully and pay for them, tipping him extra. Cass's phone vibrates softly in her jacket pocket, she pulls it out to look at it.

It's gone 12.00 where the fucking hell are you both?! The girls are getting impatient, add to the fact the two extra house guests I am now dealing with, so hurry the fuck up already, or answer your damn phone!

"Come on hooky stop drooling at the weapons we gotta get our butts moving before Regina kebabs and bbq's 'em."

* * *

She glances up at the clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen, it was now 12.10, the trip back from the trail was fairly uneventful, Regina had mostly been lost within her own thoughts, the earlier phone call that Henry had was plaguing most of them, that and his beautiful mother. It didn't help the fact every time a phone sounded he'd flinch ever so slightly. At first she thought she was seeing things, till her phone went off beside her on the dining room table and Henry had dropped his glass upon hearing, she'd tried to ask him about but he had clammed up tighter than Fort Knox. Even if she had no right to after all of these years apart. She still cared deeply for him, she always would.

She moves across to the dining room where both the twins, Henry, Grace and Macy are eating their lunch, nothing too heavy as her and Killian would be cooking up a feast that would rival even some of the ones she had once thrown in the Enchanted Forrest, providing that he got his ass home. Leave it to both Killian and Cassandra to be over half an hour late, being the fact it wasn't even rush hour. A phone going off interrupts her train of thought. Her eyes never leave her son, who picks up his phone, just staring at the screen. His eyes glaze over with an angered haze yet containing just a hint of hurtfulness, she doesn't have enough time to see the name or picture before he hits ignore and re-locks his iPhone, placing it angrily back into his pocket. Her fingers begin to tap the sides of her glass, her eyes darting between the clock and her son.

She waits till the room have all finished their plates before speaking. "Would you mind helping me with the dishes dear?"

"Sure," both Henry and Macy reply at once, 'guess old habits die hard', she smiles softly at the pair of them, but doesn't fail to kiss the curious look grace was giving Henry. "I don't mind, it's the least I can do, thank you for a wonderful lunch."

Both Henry and Regina begin packing up the plates and take them into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

"Who was on the phone earlier, and just now. And why the hell are you do damn afraid of them?"

He lets out a low snarl, like a hurt dog, looking to protect themselves from harm. She knew it to well she had done it often, it was most certainly something he must if picked up from herself over the years.

"Why the hell do you care for? You lost the right to give a damn when you left!. I guess I should at least be thankful that you decided to save me before pissing off and leaving me there." She winces to herself, yes, most definitely learnt it from her, the venom, coupled with a statement that was intended for the kill shot, was most definitely very Regina-esquè.

"Because dear, unlike everyone else in that god forsaken town I am not blind nor am I dumb."

"I know that kind of fear when I see it, I lived through it, I barley survived through it. And I may have given up the right to treat you as my son I get that Henry I honest to god do."

"But that kind of fear that you have, I do not have to be your mother to give a crap and ask what the hell is wrong Henry."

"Neal, it was Neal."

"Has he hurt you Henry?"

"No, not me he hasn't."

"But?"

"He has Emma, a few times, and he almost hurt my 4 and a half year old sick brother, and me also when I tried to pull him off of Emma once."

She could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin. "He what?" Her voice was low dangerously so, "how badly?"

"Emma's been landed in hospital a couple of times, its been getting physical ever since Tyler was diagnosed with leukaemia. They used to fight and shit before, they've never truly been happy, no matter how hard Snow kept pushing it onto Emma and fortifying that Neal is her true love."

"Things went even worse when Neal found out Tyler wasn't his. Last I heard from mom was when she was getting discharged from hospital with 5 broken ribs, stitches to a 3 inch gash on her head and a broken arm. I know from Neal, that ma's finally left him, Tyler's at granny's. I plan on calling her later to ask why. Why she left him with granny that is."

She stands there for what feels like forever, the hundreds of thoughts running through her head. She hadn't felt the magnitude of anger and hurt like this since Daniel's death, she swallows hard, she opens her mouth to speak, but the words just seem to die out on her tongue.

The guilt she had once buried deep inside of her for leaving all of those years ago begins crawling its way back up to the surface. She should have stayed and fought, she should have done something, anything, instead she ran away like a coward, whilst the two people she had cared most about ended up getting hurt at the hands of a monster. She had once sworn to the pair of them, nothing and no-one would ever hurt them, that she promised to keep them safe, always and forever. And yet she had failed them, both of them. She has to somehow make it up to them, she'd find a way, she has to.

"Mommy?" She looks down and finds Kaylee looking worryingly up at her causing her to snap out if her train of thoughts. Luckily being both a queen and a mayor had taught her about multi-tasking as several painful scenarios were playing themselves out in her head, whilst her expression was still that of a loving and caring mother.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Uncle Killian and Aunty Sandra are at the door."

She looks puzzlingly down at her daughter and begins following her through to the main entrance way. "They both have keys dear, why would they be..." She trails off as she sees the pair of them approaching with 9 full bags of "party essentials." Horror and disbelief flash quickly in her deep brown eyes. "What in gods name possessed you to buy this much cra...junk?!" Her eyes firmly locking onto Hook's.

"Oh, don't worry Gina, Hooky boy here has about 12 more bags in the car."

Livid, wouldn't begin to cover the way she's feeling at present. She walks up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level. Her voice low and threatening, there was no mistaking the woman who currently had hold of him was the exact same woman he had first met. "You better have a good fucking reason for this Hook, this is the last thing I need today. I am not in the best moods as it is. Now you go and pull a stunt like this?! You are so incredibly lucky right now."

"I promise I will explain everything to you later love, I didn't quite mean to go so uhh overboard. But I did refrain from buying the dress up Disney princess clothes. And there's only 3 bags left they're the food." He smirks lightly, his eyes shining brightly towards Kaylee who was still standing next to Regina.

She releases his collar from her grasp, taking deep long breaths trying to calm herself down in front of her daughter.

"Take that lot into the front room, I'll bring the other bags in, we have a party to prepare for."

* * *

It was now half past three. She was fully dressed in her party clothes, she hurried down stairs, and into the front room plonking herself down beside her sister. Macy was putting there putting the last of the colourful banners up. Everyone else was scattered around the house. She stifles a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm, it's all your fault. I never should have listened to you."

"And still you keep doing so." Her sister pauses. "Do they think we're dumb or something?"

"Hrmm?"

"Ugh not you too, I thought you were meant to be the smart one. Come on." Her sister pulls her off of the sofa, dragging her into the dining room, where the new clients stood having a rather heated talk.

"See?"

She takes in the scene unfolding before her.

"That woman in there Henry, left you. God damn it I can't believe I didn't see it before! Did you know? Is that why you wanted to come here, is this another one of your stupid schemes, like when you were convinced that Gold did something to her and that your grandparents covered it up?"

"No I didn't know, you were the one who found that stupid flyer. And yes she left, but they're my sisters Grace. And I now I know they did something."

"Omg Henry just listen to yourself, do you realise how crazy you sound. She left you and got herself a new family, they are not your sisters."

"I thought you were different Grace, but your just like everyone else in town, believing every word that Snow spits out."

"Wow, guess you really are your mothers son."

"Grace, wait!"

They both run from out of the doorway as stealthily as they can and back into the front room a few moments later a loud slam of the front door, a roar of an engine and tire screeching is heard.

She runs her hands over her lilac silk dress much like their mother does to her own clothes, "yup, I think they do." She spoke referring to her sisters earlier statement "So Henry's our brother."

"Mhmm, but there's more to it than that. I heard Aunty Cass and Uncle Lilian talking. They plan to talk to him about a woman named Emma."

"The same Emma mommy talks in her sleep about?"

"Remember what Gibbs says, 'there's no such things as coincidences'"

She rolls her eyes at Megan. "You watch too much tv with Macy."

"Nope, I just remember more than you do." Her sister pokes out her tongue, as she just glares back at her.

Their ears prick up at the sound of a faint voice coming from outside of the front room, as they slip closer to the door trying to hear more if the conversation.

"Yeah Ma, I'm fine, are you?"

"Well Whale did say to take it easy, not drop Tyler off with Granny and go on a road trip with Ruby."

"Ok, well yeah I admit that may have be best idea, you found anywhere yet?"

"That's cool, I'm glad you guys will be nearer."

"I'm glad you finally left him Ma."

"Just because he's my father, doesn't mean I want anything to do with him Ma."

"Well, I think I've found a place for Regal, you could always have Belle bring him down when she drops her off. He does love Belle a lot. Plus she's one of the few people I trust there."

"I've always been sceptical Ma."

"You ran into Hook?"

"Wait, did he say he would?"

"Run it by someone, well I guess if he's protecting Mo... Regina, it makes sense."

"No it'll most likely be her rather than Snow, the ones with shady pasts seem to stick together."

"Anyhow Ma I got to go, give my love to Tyler,"

"I promise I won't tell Neal a thing, good luck with Hook too, I know your wanting to find out the truth."

"I love you too Ma, take care, let me know what you decide to get Ty up here, I'll gladly pick him up if you want Ma."

"Love you."

The twins share a knowing look at each other. "Thus the plot thickens."

"If I watch too much tv, you read too much."

Kaylee just simply rolls her eyes at her sister, she was about to reply when the doorbell echoes throughout the whole house.

"Woop! Party time!"

If one thing was certain, the pair of them would get to the bottom of whatever this was. They now had another reason to excited about their party, new horses each (they found the papers on their mothers desk last week), new bows (their Aunt needs a better password on her phone), now they had they're own mystery to solve, and a brother, possibly two. This birthday was certainly turning out to be something, what exactly they were still unsure of. But the girls were certainly determined to find out.

* * *

**The next half will be up on Sunday and will have the rest of the party with more antics with the twins, as they try to get to the bottom of it all. And Hook with a tiara, and possibly a Snow White costume**.

**Don't forget to review, and a giant thank you once again to all those who have already. :3**


	6. And the world comes crashing down

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I just wasn't all that happy with parts and decided to rewrite a good chunk of it.**

**Thank you once again for all of your wonderful comments. And for all those who have following and have favourited my story. If any of you have any thoughts and ideas, please feel free to let me know :3**

**This story is un~betaed and constructed upon a free doc app on my iPod touch. I do try my best to read through it a good few times, but some auto corrects are bound to slip past, plus I've just finished writing this at 3am. ~ **

**The line breaks indicate a PoV change between characters. There's only two PoVs in this part. As its a PoV story, and all characters are American, it's Mom. And everything else is written in English (UK) where I'm from. **

**And just to Make it clear Megan and Kaylee have different names for Hook and Cassandra. I have a flashback written as to the reason Meg calls Hook Uncle Lilian.**

**Anyhow, on with chappie number six.**

* * *

Whoever decided children's birthday parties were a good idea, and should have them, well they clearly did not have kids of their own. Having a house full of 40+ six and seven year olds, was not in any sort of way fun.  
Add to the fact the audio of the repulsive children's music blurting out at decibels she didn't think her sound system was actually capable of, yet another thing on a ginormous list she had Hook to blame for.

What strikes Regina the most is the fact her daughters, don't seem particularly interested in their own party. Two girls, who'd normally fight to be the centre of everything, are currently residing in a corner chatting amongst themselves. Saying the occasional complement to a few of the guests, but mostly stealing glances at Henry and herself.  
Speaking of Henry, she herself still couldn't get the reason out of him as to Grace's sudden disappearance. She was almost certain that she'd have to call someone to come and replace her drive way.  
She rubs her temple with her hand, as her eyes widen in shock, just as things couldn't possibly get any more fucked today, a small brunette girl stands up to declare to the room she's not wearing any underwear, and proceeds to prove it by showing the entire room in the middle of a game of musical statutes that this in actual fact the case.  
God. There was not enough alcohol, in the entire world that would help this nightmare of a party in becoming any easier, or possibly be able to forget.

She glances up at the clock, oh thank gods. Only 30 minuets till the horses arrive. Then she could get rid of them all outside, any earlier then her daughters would most likely see the preparations being made to accommodate the new arrivals.

Her eyes widen as the room smell of smoke fills her nostrils. '_Oh hell no, no, no, no.'_ She rushes out of the overly large front and into the kitchen. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She leaves him to do one fucking thing. God, what she wouldn't kill to have magic right now. She grabs the oven mitts and pulls the once pizza out of the oven, still on fire, slamming it down onto the side as she rips off her mitts. Her fingers tingling with a familiar pulse, one she hasn't felt in almost eight years. She glances over to her stainless steel oven, her eyes shimmering a bright, luminous purple. She flicks her hand over the pizza, the flames extinguish almost instantaneously, the familiar sight of her signature purple smoke and the faint smell of apples cooking.

Her eyes fall over to the door as a small red headed boy looks up at her. "Oh Jesus fuck." She mutters under her breath. She smiles softly up at the child. The icing on top on the disastrous cake would be if Snow White herself shows up. Or Emma Swan.

"You saw nothing." She gives the small her trademark evil queen look and smirk. And watches as the small boy sprints as fast as his little legs can carry him. She grabs a bottle of wine from her wine rack, and a cork screw._ 'Fuck the glass, it won't be there in the bottle for long'. _She takes a large swig from the bottle. _'God, let this end soon,_' she finishes off the rest of the bottle, before sticking another pizza in the oven, glad she had made plenty earlier, before heading back into the party. _'Give me a kingdom war any day, than a child's party.'_

* * *

"Pssst. Kaylee?"

"What Megan?"

"Does Cal, look like he's just peed his pants to you?"  
"Which ones Cal?"

She forgets sometimes that they're in different classes to each other, much to her mothers annoyance, both of them had wanted to invite their class mates to their party. The last school they were at, they'd been in the same class, mommy never did tell them why they had to move schools, the teacher never did seem happy with anything Megan had ever done. But she did everything her former teacher asked of her. Yet it never seemed enough. She points to a small ginger haired boy.  
"Him"  
"Ohh, yeah he kinda does." Her sister giggles softly.  
"Look, look. They're about to ambush Henry."

She takes ahold of her sisters hand, as they follow their aunt and uncle out. They had both lost the game fairly early on, and Macy seemingly had the party game under control, piled underneath 10 kids; she just brought in the candy for the last few standing.

They briefly pass their mom in the hallway.  
"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" She seems off to Meg, Kay seems to pick up on it also, there was a funny aroma surrounding her, like she had been baking with apples, but not. She couldn't quite place it.  
"Toilet"  
"Kitchen." They both say together.  
They watch their mom as she raises her eyebrow slightly giving them both a curious look, blatantly obvious that she didn't believe a single word her daughters were saying to her. "Well be back in half an hour."  
"We will mom!"  
And with that she scampers off, with Kaylee close behind, in search of Uncle Lilian, Aunt Sandra and who they think is their newly found brother Henry.

She follows the sound of voices coming from the grand dining room, pushing the heavy wooden door open ever so slightly. They peak through it. Aunt Cassandra was the one leading the interrogation, And Uncle Lilian, just stands there acting as the muscle.  
"So what's the deal kid?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What are you and your mother doing in Boston?"  
"Well, I for one am here for college, as for Emma, I didn't even realise that she was in Boston till like two hours ago. What is anything myself or Emma do any concern to either of you two?"  
"Because Regina is my sister, and she has been put through enough by your god forsaken family."  
"Well if she wasn't in such a hurry to skip town, maybe she would have figured out the fact the reason ma was acting as if she had no recollection of my mom, was because she actually has no fucking recollection of her true love!"

He pauses, his eyes firmly locked with Aunt Sandra's.  
"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I've spent the last three years trying to find where my mom had gone, because I missed her. I started to have flashbacks of what happened aboard your ship." He says pointing at Uncle Lilian.

"But instead of asking my mom about it, I was fucking stuck with Snow shooting my questions down along everyone else who was there. In complete misery all alone with my so called 'family.'"

A deathly silence fills the room, as the grown ups, seem to stare each other down.  
"I'm sorry about this kid, we just had to know. If you'd know the kind of hell Regina has put herself through. We're just being protective of her, like you are of Emma." Uncle Lilian, places his hand on-top of Aunt Sandra's shoulder, seeming to stop her from digging into Henry anymore than she had.  
"It's ok, I get it Hook, trust me I do. It's nice to see people looking out for her for once."  
She frowns slightly at the thought of her mother once being alone, with no one there to love and care for her. Or stick up for her, like she had done many times for both Meg and her sister, be it with teachers at school, to school yard bullies, or when one of them fell and hurt themselves; their mother was always there, in their corner and by their side, there to fix any and all problems that arise.

She wonders who this Emma woman is, and what exactly she has to do with her mom she'd do anything to protect. Henry was right about one thing; her mother was no longer alone, she has her family there around her, who pick her up when she's down, comfort her when she's sad, and who love her unconditionally.

Henry brings her back, as he speaks again. "I still can't get over the fact how much like them the girls are. Hell they're like carbon copies of them both."  
Uncle Lilian laugh softly. "Mate, they even act the same, Megan is the exact replica of Emma, and Kaylee is a little mini Regina. Think of how your patents acted before Neverland, and that's what you got, in mini form." Her Uncle tells him.

"So basically kid, they fight over ice cream, tv, clothes, toys, so on and so forth, with the exact same ferocity as your parents did over you, day in and day. But heaven forbid, when they put their minds together." Aunt Sandra shudders as she speaks. "They are a powerful duo. I'm kind of glad she did leave. Those kids are like tiny, adorable little earth-ending fire crackers, who'd con you out of all the cash in your wallets and you wouldn't even realise it."

She looks across at her sister, grinning widely at her.  
"Well ladies, I should get back and find Gina and Macy, them ponies should be here soon." She watches her Aunt leave the dining room via the kitchen, she was about to leave herself. She reaches out grabbing her sisters arm softly, but then Henry began to speak again. Kaylee swats at her arm, nodding back into the dining room.

"Hook? Can I be there when you tell Ma what went down. I'd like to be there for her, plus Ma doesn't really react well to world altering news, the curse was bad enough, we pretty much had to re-explain it all to her after Neverland, wasn't too bad the second time round, but she freaked out when she realised what mom had done to me, which she had planned for her. So dropping the whole 'oh by the way your true love just so happens to be the evil queen, the exact same woman who tried to poison you.' Bombshell, then adding it to the: 'well we aren't 100% sure but we think Snow didn't like it much, so she forced Rumple into making a deal to create a potion that made you forget Regina completely, who was pregnant at the time. So congrats, you also have twin daughters. One who looks exactly like you, if you don't believe us.' Majorly huge bombshell, might be best if I came with you and if we leave Cassandra at home."

Megan just stands there, she can feel the colour draining from her cheeks. She, no, no. They both have another mother. Then realisation hits her, all the times when her mother would burst into tears, just by looking at her made perfect sense. All the times she could barely look at Megan in the eyes when she'd do something reckless, it was because she reminded her mom of her true love, who broke her heart.

And if fairy tales had it correct, then true love is be all and end all. Her Moms need to be together, her mom is so sad so often, she wonders how her other mother is, if she's miserable. If she cries herself to sleep. If she hurts herself on broken glass. She wants to know everything; has to know. What she looks like, what her favourite colour is, how she has her cocoa, her pizza topping. She had always wondered who her father was, she's so different to her mommy and sister, turns out to be she has two mothers instead. Now she just has to know about her, she doesn't care about her presents, her new pony. Her first bow, the only thing she wants for her birthday is to know about her other mom.

She pushes open the door, hot tears running down her colour drained cheeks. She can feel her sister trying to pull her back, but she shakes herself free of her grip. She rushes into the dining room all beautifully decorated for the dinner later on, pushes past her Uncle, and stares directly up into Henry's eyes.  
"I wanna see Emma, I want to see my mom." She blurts out, just as her mom Regina, walks into the room.

* * *

_'Just what I need, the ponies are here early.' _She must of searched every inch of the house trying to find the girls. They aren't in their bedrooms, or the bathroom, front room, or kitchen. She'd been outside getting the horses into the brand new stalls, freshly painted in the girls favourite colours, matching their hand tooled saddles, reins and grooming kits and horde blankets. She'd get them embroiled once the girls had named them.

Most would say her children were spoilt, that was probably the case. But the promise she had made when Henry had been placed into her arms when he was only three weeks old she still lives by; she would never become her mother. She'd almost slipped once with Henry, never again. She made sure her kids would want for nothing, she would never lay a hand on them, use magic on them, which she'd thought as null and void since there was no magic outside Storybrooke, which she just proved wrong not more than an hour ago.

It had gone as quickly as it came to her, but it had served as a reminder to get that she needed to keep her emotions in check at all times, incase something like this would ever happen to occur again.

She passes through the kitchen once more making sure they aren't hiding somewhere trying to grab a peak of their cake, almost crashing into her older sister who had just come out from the dining room. 'The one place she had forgotten to check, damn it.' She has 46 impatient children in the hall wanting to go outside for the big surprise. (Yes, she had decided to count them all incase one got lost), and her daughters just seem to disappear.  
"Where you off to in such a hurry Gina?"  
"Are the girls in there? I can't seem to find them anywhere."  
"Haven't seen them since musical statutes, I've been in here helping set up the dining room, was just about to bring in some of the food."  
Regina lets out a long sigh, this was getting ridiculous. She has to find them, maybe they were upset Grace left or something. She runs her olive skinned fingers through her dark brunette hair.

"I'll give you a hand to look Regina, they wouldn't of gone far, not today, don't worth they'll turn up, I'll have another check upstairs Hun." Her sister gives her a reassuring hug, then she proceeds to push open the door to the dining room.

She truly did not think her heart, or her trust in people could break into any more pieces, turns out she was wrong, so unbelievably wrong. But as she hears Megan blurt her words out, her entire world feels as if it is about to fall once more apart.

She looks to both of her daughters, then across to Hook, then to Henry.  
She feels as if she has more than person living inside her body at times. Split personalities almost, as one part of her becomes so broken, so hurt that in this present moment she's finding difficulty in even breathing, another one of her personas takes ahold, taking full control over herself. Her eyes become darker, harsher, her face becomes stern. The room remains in deathly silence, she wasn't sure when it was she had approached Henry, but there she was, right in front of him. Her eyes all but decayed of any and all emotions bar one, pure and unadulterated rage.

The woman in place of Regina, was the exact same woman from his book he had treasured so much as a small boy. The Evil Queen herself standing before him in all of her glory. It's true when she says she had never wanted to become a queen, and certainly never in Regina's wildest nightmares had she figured herself capable of all of the horrific atrocities she committed.

But between the physical and mental torture she had received by the hands of her own mother. The rape, beatings, and her two forced abortions; one a beating, the other he had stabbed her with a dagger, only allowing the healers to see to her once she had miscarried. That King Leopold had placed her through. All the while she had Rumplestiltskin using her like a complete fool, getting others to play her just right so she would be broken and mentally fucked enough to fit to his plan, by that stage, it was remarkable that Regina still even existed within.

A hand gently touches her right arm, she does not even look to see who it is that's touching her, she just shoves them hard across the room, a loud groan erupting from them as they are smashed hard into the dining room table. If it wasn't for the fact that the air did not consist of her magic's unique aroma, Henry would have assumed his mother had just thrown Hook across the room using it.

It takes all of her strength not to raise her hand and slap her son. Or pick him up by the collar. Her mind couldn't tell which other parts of her was fighting off the evil queen side and her instincts that went along with her persona at present, but she very much doubts she can hold herself back of too much longer.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! BOTH OF YOU. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU HERE AGAIN!" Her eyes flicking between both Hook and Henry. Henry opens his mouth to try and say something, but thinks better of it.

She turns her attention onto the girls, her voice cold and numbing. "I will deal with you two later." She didn't think she had ever seen her kids so terrified of her before. The side door to the dining room opens, it was all she needed to regain some of her control back.

"I said LEAVE." Her voice still cold, but instead of anger lacing with her words there was pain, deep pain intertwining them. Hot tears beginning to form in her eyes, desperately trying hard to blink them away, but one manages to break through and carves its way down her face. She watches Henry and Hook take a hasty leave, Hook whispers something to Henry but she can't make out what's being said, most of her energy is spent keeping the evil queen in her at bay. She feels a pair of small arms wrap around her, she looks down finding her daughter Kaylee hugging her tightly.

"I love you Mommy." She whispers softly at her, before she roughly grabs ahold of her sister, dragging her out of the room. Once the door closes tightly behind them, she sinks down against the wall, burying her head into her shaking palms, wondering how in the hell her life had come apart so damn fucking quickly in the space of less than six hours.

* * *

**Next chapter, Hook and Emma meet, Tyler makes his first adorable brief appearance! And Megan gives Emma the biggest shock of her life. Hope you all enjoyed this chappie. Don't forget** **to R&R :3**


	7. One Wild Night

**So this wasn't quite what I had planned although it does mention the meeting, it's not about it. I've had this chapter written for awhile, and managed to find a way to fit it in. Hope you all enjoy it, it's from Emma's PoV, with a 1st person flashback.**

**The next two chapters as well as this one are all occurring at the same time, just from different people's prospectives. the rest of the flashback will be done in Regina's PoV, in the next chapter, where we really get to find out how Tyler was conceived after a hefty amount of alcohol, and a lap dance.**

**Things are about to start looking up over the next few chapters for both Regina and Emma, thank you to everyone who's been reading, favourited, and is following this fic**

**I don't own either song in this fic, or the Big Bang theory.**

**So on with chapter seven part one: one wild night**!

* * *

"Awww, come on Emma. Pleeaaasse?" Ruby pouts at her. Ruby had been trying to get Emma to go out to sample the Boston nightlife ever since they had arrived. "You just need to take your mind off of your soon to ex husband and fucked in the head mother. A few drinks, some decent loud music will do you the world of good Emma."  
Emma sighs softly, it really had been one hell of a week, and she had a feeling the next week would be even more problematic.

She still couldn't get the small girl out of her head. She had only caught a brief glimpse of her after her meeting with Hook and Henry, and that in itself had been an eye opener, she could tell there was more to it, much more than just the fact that a woman who had tried to once poison her, was actually her true love as well as Henry's mother, which had explained why he was so obsessed over her. He was so miserable for such a long time, convinced that Rumple or Snow had killed her or something else terrible. Her fingers trace over the picture she had in her hands, Henry had given her a picture of him and Regina, that was the mystery woman's name.

There was no denying the woman was immensely beautiful, there was no doubt she was attracted to her, her mesmerising eyes filled with such love, her gorgeous smile. A tight clenching began to take ahold of her heart. She runs a finger over her face, tears beginning to form in her bright green eyes. she wishes she could remember this woman. She still had yet to inform Ruby of her, or the revelation of her being her true love.

Maybe that was the reason her mother had kept pushing her towards Neal, if she had found out this Regina woman meant to Emma, but if she truly knew, then why would she be so opposed. Snow was the main protagonist of the whole true love concept, she willingly pushes it as mayor. So why would she deny Emma to be with the woman she was meant to be with.

Then there was that girl. Damn that girl, was doing things to her, even more so that what the photo of Regina. if it hadn't been for the fact Hook grabbing her waist, she was sure the girl was making a beeline towards her. And those eyes, she couldn't get those emerald orbs out of her head. She could have sworn the girl could almost of been hers, they looked so similar. She hadn't been able to speak to Henry regarding the small girl, as he had to get back to Storybrooke to pick up Regal and offered to bring Tyler with him.

Bringing Tyler to Boston would no doubt also bring Neal, then no doubt Snow and David would shove their noses in. She would have loved to have gone with Henry back to Storybrooke, unfortunately she has an interview tomorrow. It was a step down from sheriff, she could always go back to being a bounty uhunter, but since of how Tyler was, she didn't want to be away from him a long length of time.

Neal was one person she did not want to have to deal with ever again, she runs her hand along her turquoise cast. In one of Neal's drunken fits of rage he had thrown her forcefully against the island of their kitchen, then he turned on their four and half year old son. She had completely lost it, grabbing the bottle he had been drinking from, smashing it against the back of his head, causing him to fall against the side, cutting his head open, and several deep cuts to his arms and hands where he had fallen onto the glass fragments. She had scooped up Tyler in her arms, not caring how much pain her arm was in, she needed to get her son away from the monster his father had turned into.

It had only been a couple of months ago that Tyler had been diagnosed with leukaemia, and a month since they had found out neither of them were a donor match. Which meant Neal wasn't Tyler's, to which Emma was shocked by, as the only person she had been with other than Neal was a woman that one night at her hen night. She had left Tyler with Granny, Granny loved Tyler and Tyler preferred her to everyone bar Emma and Henry, which pissed both Neal and her mother off to no end.

She told Ruby she was heading to Boston, Ruby had insisted on coming with her, to make sure she was ok, though now she was beginning to think it was because she was nothing more than a glorified tour guide to Ruby, who loved exploring the world outside of Storybrooke, especially since that meant she could no longer transform into her wolf, to which Ruby was very much grateful for.  
She sighs loudly. "Fine, I guess a few drinks couldn't hurt."

Glancing down at her phone, it was getting late, almost Tyler's bedtime. She dials Granny's number. "Just let me call and say goodnight to Tyler first and say goodnight."  
_"Hello, how may I help you?"_  
"Hey Granny, it's Emma."  
_"Say no more sweetheart I'll just go and get him for you."_  
"Thanks Granny." She smiles softly down the phone as she can hear the loud sound of footsteps of Granny and a door quietly opening and the faint calling to her son on the other end.  
_"Hai Mommy. I is now go sleepies." _She hears his soft yawn over the phone.  
"Well I just wanted to sing you to sleep my little bear." Every night without fail she had to sing 'soft kitty' to him. Ever since Tyler was eight months old and she was channel hopping to find something on tv, as the car ride, walk, bouncing had all failed to get him to sleep. A repeat of the Big Bang theory was on, Penny was singing to an ill Sheldon. The small bundle in her arms fell instantly asleep after she had finished singing it.

She recorded it immediately. And after placing him to bed she replayed the scene and until she'd learnt the lullaby off by heart. Every night since she sang her son that lullaby, now she has to sing it to her son in order for him to fall asleep.

She had a bear made for him in a bear making factory she had found in the local mall and recorded the song so when ever she wasn't there he could always play the song.

She clears her throat before she sings it to him down the phone. "Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."  
She repeats it twice before granny's voice comes over the phone.

_ "He's just fallen asleep now kiddo. Give my love to Ruby and Henry. Oh and Emma, make sure my grand daughter comes home in one piece!"_  
"Will do, Henry should be arriving tomorrow, he's gonna pick up his horse and Ty and will be bringing them back to Boston."  
_"I'll call you once he's in_ _sweetheart. Enjoy the rest of your evening."_  
"I will, you also. And thank you once again for looking after Tyler, it's means so much to me."  
_"Any time sweetie."_ Emma smiles softly, then before she can hang up, ruby grabs her phone off of her.  
"Go get changed missy! The hot single ladies of Boston are waiting for us!" Emma looks down at what she's wearing, grabbing her leather jacket from the floor, applies her lip gloss and tugs on her boots. And walks out of her bedroom.

Emma's eyes fall onto the attire of her best friend. She's wearing a skin tight short red dress, with six inch heals and just shock her head. "You know it's mid fall right Ruby."

Ruby blinks at her and tilts her head. "Your point being?"  
Emma rolls her eyes. "Never mind lets just get this over with shall we?"

Ruby starts jumping up and down like a small child high on a sugar rush, before Emma found herself quite literally being dragged out of their hotel room, into the lift, then through out the of the hotel lobby into the busy streets of Boston's nightlife.

* * *

Fortunately not much had changed since she had lived there nine years ago, so she knew all of the best clubs, bars, restaurants. Her feet begin making their way to her favourite haunt, one she had escaped to on her hen night, over five years ago. She was surprised even back then to find the same manager still running the place, same bouncers, only the bar staff changed.

Even five years later, nothing had changed, Adrianna was still the bouncer. She could barely remember the last time she'd been here, she was so wasted by that point, the breathtakingly beautiful brunette she had met at the bar her mother had organised her hen party to take place, was even more wasted than herself, a smile forming at her lips as she remembers the way the woman laughed, smiled at her as if she was the only person on the planet, the way her lips felt pressed against her own, the smell of her hair, the way she tasted.

A voice breaks her out of her trance, thanking all of the gods it was dark out so no-one could see her deep red blushing now forming on her hot checks, also thankful that Ruby had finally released her from her death hold.  
"Well well well, welcome back Swan, didn't think we'd be seeing you again. But it's good to see you sober this time. Don't take so long between visits next time girl."

"It shouldn't be too hard Aide, I'm moving back to Boston." Emma smiles softly at the fiery red headed bouncer, before she lets both Emma and Ruby through. Emma's eyes are instantly drawn upon a lone brunette, sitting at the bar, a cocktail glass in hand, her attention elsewhere, yet whatever it is she is looking at she seems disinterested in.

As Ruby makes her way to the dance floor, Emma sits down next to the glamorous brunette, ordering herself and the woman beside her a drink.  
The woman twirls with her glass in one hand, as the bartender pours her another martini, a soft smile graces her sorrowful lips.  
Emma chuckles softly. "You seem to forced here against your will to hur?"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "My sister thought it would take my mind off of things, and that almost eight years of moping was enough."  
The brunette's attention was still focused on the dance floor.  
"I know the feeling, apparently the best way to forget about a loveless, abusive marriage, is to throw myself right back into the game. Well according to my best friend anyhow."  
"I know that feeling. But what woman would want to be with someone who has two twin girls, with another woman who left her pregnant to go be with her ex boyfriend?" The brunette sighs softly.

"I have two sons myself. Like why would anyone in their right mind would think any woman would want to be with me who has an ill four year old and a son who's in college?" Emma pauses for a moment taking in the woman sitting at the bar, she can't help feeling she knows this woman, that there's something oddly familiar about her. She can't remember a time she has felt so drawn to another human ring in a long time.  
"But I can't imagine anyone willing doing that to you, they must have been brain damaged to leave someone so magnificent as yourself." She turns her head to face Emma. Both of them nearly dropping their respective glasses.  
"Gina?"  
"Emma?" It was that moment that Ruby had come up to the bar.  
"Regina?" Her tone was aggressive.

Emma's eyes widen in shock as she realises the woman she had met those few years back, was the same woman not two days ago she had been told was her true love, the woman who been completely erased from her memories.

Emma's voice breaks as Regina quickly makes a break for it, Emma tries to stop her, but her voice fails her, she throws Ruby a look of distain as the blonde quickly follows Regina. The mllemories of her hen night flooding back to her.

* * *

_**~*~ Flashback ~*~**_

_It had only been three days since Rumple and Blue had found a way to disable the barrier around the town. Allowing everyone with a cursed identity to remember who they were once they cross the town line._

_Even though Rumple remembered everything, and although it was his curse, the magic used to cast the curse was not, meaning it had the exact same effect as everyone else, much to his annoyance._

_Unfortunately due to its removal that is the reason that I, Emma Swan, am now currently being shoved into a limo full of screaming women, about to marry a man I do not love in just over 56 hours, all so I don't loose the only family I have ever know. If not for this reason, I would have it called off, but I can't. I've prosponed it for as long as I can almost three years. I was still coming to terms with my sudden memory loss for about 98% of my time since I arrived in Storybrooke._

_Before is fine, after Neverland fine, the two years in between are a total illusive Regina is who everyone in town first blamed it on, yet that made no sense. I still remember Henry, how he came to my apartment, the car ride to Storybrooke, my time in the Enchanted Forrest, Snow, Ruby, David, hell the entire town bar Regina. The rest of the town are no help, and Hook was the only other person left, and has completely disappeared much like this mysterious Regina._

_Henry's memory is just as fucked as my own, if not more so. The only clear memories I possess of the trip was drinking the cup of tea my mom Snow offered me, when I awoke on our final morning of the trip. Who then informed me I had been knocked unconscious during a fight against Pan and the lost boys and had only just regained consciousness. She said that she had not left my room for the duration of the trip, but I knew she was lying, every single word she spoke to her only daughter was a lie._

_It still to this day bugs me to no end, but nothing I can do about right now, a few normal days away from Storybrooke will do me the world of good. That was if the occupants of the car make it to Boston alive, because at the current rate of how the car journey was going._

_Everyone bar me and Ruby would of been left in a roadside grave just ten miles over the town line. With the tacky 'hen night' music, the twenty one questions regarding Neal, his performance in the bedroom, him being her true love, what an amazing guy he is. When all I want to say in reply is; "oh yeah, the sex is so incredible, that's why I fake it every time he fucks me, and why we're like rabbits we do it all the time like once a week if that, mostly I pretend to sleep or take night shifts."_

_Ruby senses something's not quite right and tried to subtly point it out to the rest, however it's a futile battle. Ruby is the only person I've told about Neal, I know she doesn't judge me and she gets and understands it._

_Snow just hasn't been the same since Cora, who is well was apparently Regina's mom. And as more talk of true love and Neal is making bile form on the inside of my mouth, I reach into my bag, pulling out my iPhone. I need something heavy, something loud, something, well me. I scroll down my playlist finding one of my favourite songs, closing my eyes as I let the melody flow through my ears, calming me instantly._

_Ever since Neverland this song has this impact on me. My iPhone was dead by the time I had gotten home, but my listens of if and a few others had been drastically increased. I hum along to it, the first part of each verse I never sing, I let her voice wash over me._

_**Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones**_

_A smile begins forming on my face as I sing along to the next part  
_

_**Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to thy razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again**_

_The next part I feel should be sung with another person, someone else, though its not originally, it just feels so right._

_**Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key**_

_A pang of something hits my heart, I wish someone could find the right spot and unlock my memories, the pain in my heart is so excruciating at times.  
_

_**Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampiric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine**._

_Before the rest of the song finishes, my headphones are being ripped from my ears and my phone gets confiscated, by my mother. I am a thirty one year old woman, not a fucking child. "Fuck. My. Life!" I scream out loudly, the rest of the journey is continued in silence, thankfully._

* * *

_We pull up outside a hotel, drop off all of our crap. Snow makes a long winded toast about some kind of boring shit._

_I'm itching to get out back onto the streets of Boston, a place I called for five years of my life, which is the longest time I have spent in one place. Granted I worked all over the country, but my base was Boston._

_After once again being dragged back into the limo it stops outside a high end very expensive bar where the rich and powerful hang. Not the young and famous, the old and boring._

_'Oh yay,' I've been here a few times when my boss had some high class clients, it's a great place for business meetings, but beyond that, kill me now. Was it too much to ask for a lap dance? Or some hot waitresses? Or decent fucking music?! Apparently so. I roll my eyes and walk over to the bar, I order a whiskey, neat._

_"You having a good time Emma?" My mother asks._

_"Absolutely fantastic!" The sarcasm and venom dripping off of my tongue in buckets, it was pointless to try to even hide. And quite frankly I couldn't give a fucking toss. My eyes flick over to the group, all having a great time, laughing and dancing, having the time of their lives. My eyes drift over the rest of the place and people, the regulars were easy to enough to spot._

_Everyone seems to fit in with the place except one.  
A lone woman sitting on the lounge area above the bar. Her shoulder length hair tucked neatly behind her left ear. She's dressed to fit into the place. A very tight figure hugging cocktail dress, twirling her drink on her right hand. Every aspect of the woman screams class and sophistication._

_But as her left hand taps to a rhythm, a very familiar rhythm. One that does not fit the music blurting out of the speakers here it grabs my attention, I feel so drawn to this woman, it's literally insane. I walk over to her, she doesn't appear to notice. There's an empty bottle of scotch and two never touched tumblers upon the table. Whatever company she had was long gone._

_Complete fucking morons if you ask me, this woman is breathtaking. Her deep brown eyes shimmering softly in the soft lighting of the bar. The way it reflects off of her dark brunette hair. The way it glistens against her luscious red lips. The way her eyes seem to bare deep into my soul. Fuck, I've been caught. Crap sake Swan. I flash wide eyed smile at her, as she takes out one of her headphones.  
She raises an eyebrow at me, before I speak.  
"Mind if I sit?"_

_She notions for me to sit down, and smiles softly at me. But doesn't say anything, her eyes seem to be drinking in my body like she's found her long lost love._

_"Someone certainly has the right idea." I chuckle softly pointing to her headphones._

_She sighs softly, my heart rate suddenly increasing. "One has to be when you have rich clients, that insist on meeting in places such as these. I wouldn't mind too much, but I own a high class restaurant, yet I'm still forced to meet in these ridiculous places for meetings regarding my riding stables."_

_Damn Swan, this woman is so far out of your league, you ain't even in the same universe. I glance over my shoulders, as my overbearing mother is once again searching for me, making me subconsciously sink into the chair trying to hide myself from view._

_The beautifully stunning brunette gives me an odd look, before she shoots the remanded of her scotch. "Who are you hiding from dear?"_

_"My mother." She raises an eyebrow at me again, damn she looks so damn sexy when she does that. "Yep, my mother thought it would be an excellent idea to hold my hen night here. No strippers, no lap dancers, no decent liquor and the most horrendous music ever to grace my ears."_

_A sultry smile graces her lips before she leans over and whispers softly against my ear. "Well dear I have good music, and access to great liquor." She waves her hand at the bar, before her voice drops an octave, her lips only millimetres from touching my ear. I can feel her breath against it. "And I sure can give a mean lap dance dear." Her smile grows wider, as I visibly gulp, the waiter walks up to us, she slips him a $100 bill. Then winks at me before handing me a headphone._

_In all honesty I am in total utter shock, this woman I certainly not taken for a heavy rock fan, certainly not metal fan, possibly jazzy and rat-pack-esquè. Maybe a gaga fan. Definitely not what my ears were currently hearing. Disturbed, meaning of life. She smiles across at me.  
_

_Damn I would love to get psycho with this woman.  
"Not your type of music dear?" She looks at me her big wide eyes conveying an array of emotions.  
I shake my head at her, my fingers tapping away at the familiar rhythm. "Didn't think it'd be yours." She smiles deviously and starts singing along to it._

_**"Run you little bitch  
I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little taste  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you get it?"**_

_The way she sings is so mesmerising, her voice filled with lust, passion and pain. I press my fingers instinctively over her luscious deep red lips, as I begin singing the next part.  
_

Wanna hear you say it

Say, you want it, need it

Don't wanna wait until we finish the show

It's not enough, you hun

_**"Need to get psycho  
Wanna hear you say it  
Say you want it need it  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show  
It's not enough, you hunger for more  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me"**_

_The next thing I know her hand is latched around my wrist and is pulling my hand away from her lips.  
Just when I thought her voice couldn't get more seductive I'm proved wrong, completely and utterly wrong._

_**"Give in, give in, decide  
Give in, give in, give in, decide  
Give in, give in, give in, decide  
Give in, give in, decide. Give in.  
Get psycho, I wanna get psycho  
Get psycho, I wanna wanna wanna wanna, I wanna get psycho!"**_

_Her eyes narrow nothing but pure lust and desire remaining in her beautiful brown orbs, as she places her hand against my chest just above my heart. I smile wantonly at her as we begin singing the rest together._

_**"Scratch my itch  
Give me your power glowing, juicy flowing red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little piece  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you get it?"**_

_I hadn't even realised that she had moved to stand beside me. I feel the hold of tight strong arms encircling my waist as she pulls me against her, brushing my hair back as her lips press against my right ear._

_**"Need to get psycho  
Wanna hear you scream  
Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you  
After we finish the show  
It's not enough, you listening whore?  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me"**_

_I begin grinding myself against her, her hands moving swiftly and sensually over my body. Instinctively my hands move up the sides of her body, I mange to turn myself around in her tight hold, our eyes locking together, before I divert them to her lips, my eyes taking in the small scar at top of her upper lip, I gently cup her beautiful face and run my thumb over it._

_**Give in, give in, decide, give in,  
Give in, give in, decide, give in,  
Give in, give in, decide, give in,  
Give in, give in, decide, give in**,_

_We both let the words wash over us, her hands now have a very firm hold of my ass, I'm about to lean down and kiss the life out of her, but the waiter interrupts us, she snarls wearily, until she realises its the waiter. Who holds in his hands a bottle of the most expensive bottle of tequila I have seen. Two shot glasses, the salts and a slice of lemon and a slice of lime. She notions for him to place down upon the table, making sure he has fully gone before pouring out a couple of shots, then runs a trail of salt from her neck all the way down across her cleavage that's hardly covered by her ridiculously revealing dress, as a devilish smile plays over her lips. Before slipping in the lime between her teeth._

_**I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins  
Spilling on my soul  
And now the hunger's getting bigger  
Come a little closer now pretentious whore  
and pull my trigger  
Free the violence that is building in me  
I say now end of the ride, murder suicide  
Is how I've been feelin' lately  
Come a little closer my pretentious whore  
I'm living with a feeling that I can't ignore  
Come a little closer my pretentious whore  
I'm living with a feeling that I can't ignore  
Come a little closer my pretentious whore  
I'm living with a feeling that I can't ignore  
And the need to get psycho is not a question to me.**_

_A couple of shots, then a couple more, then well more or less the whole bottle later. Her head is tilted back as my mouth kissing and softly biting into her soft olive flesh of her neck. The soft yearning moans that are currently escaping her lips, fuel me onwards as I my teeth graze the sensitive skin of her collar bone. I can feel her hands nestling themselves into my hair, as she pulls my head back from off of her neck, thinking I had done something wrong I open my mouth, but before I could speak she locks her arm into mine, and whisper softly into my ear._

_"I promised you a lap dance did I not?"  
I nod, as my brain is currently incapable of forming any proper sentences at this present moment in time._

_"Well dear, do you happen to know of place with good music and a place for your delectable ass of yours to sit. I wouldn't want you hurting yourself now would I dear?"  
A loud groan escapes my lips as one if her hands grabs my ass firmly.  
"I do indeed." A sly smile forms slightly as my lips curl softly at the edges._

* * *

_I don't remember much of the walk, just the way she fits so perfectly against me, her head resting on my shoulders as we walk. My arm wrapped tightly around her waist steadying her as she walks. I didn't realise how wasted we both were until we began walking, neither of us able to walk in a straight line, wether it was just a bloody miracle or just pure luck that neither one of us had fallen over I wasn't too sure. But with the alcohol coursing through my veins, and this almost magical pull or hold this woman appears to have over me, but fuck is it doing shit to me._

_We finally reach our destination, my favourite haunt, the place I feel most comfortable in any bar or club in Boston. I once done a favour for the manager/owner, with that came some special perks and access to the VIP lounge. My only hope is the manger/owner is still the same person. "Well, well, well, the prodigal daughter returns." Still the same fiery red head I remember, unless they managed to clone her. I guess anything is possible.  
"Hey Aide, does Lannie still own the place?"  
"Of course, you wanting the ViP room Swan?"  
I nod my head, slightly distracted by the wandering hands making their way up my inner thighs. Fuck this woman is surely going to be the death of me, and I have only known her for all of five fucking minuets.  
She allows us in, I guide her through the place taking in the familiar bar, the familiar music, and aroma. Then it dawns on me, "what's your name beautiful."  
She scoffs at me, "you know my name Ms Swan."_

_**~*~ end flashback ~*~**_

* * *

"Regina! Regina, wait!" Emma shouts loudly at her after her voice finally returns to her before grabbing the brunette's arm firmly. "Regina please, let me expla..." She manages to get out, just as a cold hand quickly and heavily comes colliding with her right cheek.

* * *

**Next chapter is from Regina's PoV, the rest of Emma's hen night, and one wild night of passion for our favourite ladies :D**

**Its been really amazing to find out how many of you like this story, please keep your feedback and reviews coming :3**


End file.
